Do It Any Way
by ReadingAddictWeirdo
Summary: "Carlos could feel his hopelessness dissolve. James wanted to try something new—it wasn't a big thing to worry about. Every couple went through this, right?" James/Carlos.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Warning:** Contains slash, smut. James/Carlos.

**Do It Any Way**

James' breath was hot on Carlos' cheek. They were panting heavily as they moved in for their fourth kiss—fiery, breathless, erotic. Their lips moved perfectly against each other, saliva trickling in and out of their mouths, making the kiss a sticky mess. James' hands pressed down to Carlos' heaving chest, pushing him against the door of the narrow stall. Carlos, sensing and feeling this, giggled within the glue-like kiss and slid his hands down James' waist, blindly searching for the button of his jeans; after he found it he unbuttoned it, then slowly pulled down the zipper. They instantly pulled away from each other, the movement edgy and sharp. James laid his forehead on Carlos', both their faces covered with glistening sweat like fresh dew on grass.

"Come on…" mumbled Carlos, already pulling on James' pants, having a hard time taking them off since he was obviously trapped in James' hold.

The brunette smirked, staring at Carlos' eyes, which were desperately looking down. "Eager, hm?"

Carlos kissed him again. Seconds later, James' pants and boxers were sprawled all over the dirty restroom floor. On the contrary, Carlos was already butt-naked, having slipped out of his clothes in the exact moment he was pushed through the restroom door. As the smooching went on, he circled a leg around James' waist, then grabbed the brunette's dick and slid it slowly into his unprepared entrance. James moaned and Carlos whined. He was pushed farther against the door, skin tightening under all the pressure, and right away felt the brunette's cock thrust up into him—the second time his spot was hit, and he moaned loudly as James began mouthing his neck, biting on a few of his sensitive areas.

"Does it feel good, Carlos?" whispered James seductively. He bit on the Latino's earlobe, thrusting simultaneously, enjoying the sweet tightness of Carlos' hole.

Carlos' leg on James tightened, grip becoming tense. His top teeth grinded roughly against his bottom as he felt a euphoric ray shoot right through his lower body. Loose chains coloured a thick, milky-white spilled onto the grimy floor, and though his turn was done James kept going. Soft cries escaped his lips as James stroke his spot almost every time, roughly tearing his soft walls bit by bit since they forgot to use any possible lube. James then stopped, pushed up one more time and came inside Carlos, nails digging into caramel skin.

"You really had to?" said Carlos breathlessly, disappointment in his voice as James pulled out of him, and he felt a warm substance trickle down his inner thighs.

James blushed. "Sorry." He quickly ripped a piece of toilet paper, and started dabbing along the white-stained parts of Carlos' trembling legs.

The raven hissed, feeling the burning pain he would have had eventually received for not using lubrication. The only difference was that they'd been in the same situation before—five times to be exact—and he'd somewhat gotten used to it. The horrible feeling subsided as soon as they were both cleaned up and dressed, ready to get back to rehearsal.

Carlos smiled, and latched himself to James' arm. "That was fun."

James nodded, too concentrated in the fact that they'd finished faster than usual; but he figured it was because of the time and place they were in—it wasn't all that convenient, so he settled on calling it a quickie instead of a what if. When they entered the studio, they found Logan and Kendall talking to each other, whose heads turned when they heard sneaky footsteps.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "That was a long time for a restroom break."

James puffed his cheeks and Carlos' face went cherry red. "It was only ten minutes…" mumbled the Latino.

Logan shook his head and snickered. He eyed the blushing raven and questioned, "Carlos?" It was more of an innocent accusation.

"Yes…" he answered softly, his cherry face going a darker red.

It wasn't much James' fault that they'd done it inside a crappy restroom stall; Carlos was the one who loved kissing and groping in exposed places, and it wasn't even a fetish of his. It was just something that gave him an adrenaline rush. James blamed it all on Carlos' personality, since he was naturally an adventurous and reckless guy. He pressed his lips to Carlos' warm forehead and smirked down at him, silently telling him he wasn't at all angry or annoyed. Carlos quickly received the message, and cuddled closer to the brunette, though they were soon broken up when Gustavo entered with stomping steps. They jumped away from each other's arms, startled by the big man's sudden appearance.

"Break over!" he shouted, making the boys flinch because of his booming voice.

Scared, both Carlos and James walked briskly towards Logan and Kendall. Then Logan grabbed Carlos' arm, and looked at his red wristwatch, reading the time. He looked up at Gustavo, frowning a bit, but not much to appear angry. "We still have five minutes," he said matter-of-factly.

Carlos snatched his hand away, and spoke cheerily once Gustavo disappeared again with grumbling words, "James–"

"No." He was teasing Carlos in a playful way, but five minutes still wasn't enough to have another quickie. James was tired.

The raven pouted. He got in front of the tall brunette and stood on his tippy toes, pecking him lightly on the lips. Before James could reply and Carlos could possibly win or lose, Kendall cleared his throat, and the couple turned their heads, noticing that the blonde's arms were crossed over his chest.

"Carlos, if you're going to seduce James can you please do it in another room? Logan and I will really appreciate it if we don't have to deal with your kinky sex." He meant as a joke, but Carlos immediately pulled away from the brunette.

"I-I wasn't going to d-do th–"

James chuckled. "Don't worry, Kendall, I'll put a stop to this." He wasn't going to anything drastic, but just one thing to satisfy Carlos one more time before Gustavo came barging in again, and tortured them with endless ways.

He grabbed the raven's chin, lifted it, and pressed his lips to Carlos'. James could hear Kendall and Logan groan in unison, but he kept making out with the boy, hoping to knock the breath out of him. The kiss soon ended when a deep, loud pop exploded in his ears and he jerked away, followed by Carlos. The raven's face was flushed heavy with a swirling essence of 'I was about to pass out' scribbled all over his quivering body—the same went for James. He licked his lips, and beamed up at the brunette, who had regained _his_ strength quite fast and now was half-glaring down at him. Carlos pulled out his innocent look.

"You almost sucked the breath outta me!" complained James.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," acknowledged Carlos. He turned on his heels with the slightest glint in his eyes.

James, gaining suspicion, followed the short boy's movements, and stood in front of him once again. "What's with th–"

"Time's up!" Gustavo appeared out of nowhere with a collage of many different frowns on his red face. "Inside. Now!"

The boys quickly gathered into the tiny, soundproof room like scuttling mice, shuffling feet noisy against the neat carpet. As soon as the door was closed, their mouths, all of a sudden, began moving wildly, faces crowded with furrowed brows and confused expressions. Gustavo scowled, and they began to flail their arms, looking like a pair of crazy birds.

"What?" he screamed as he pressed a button.

"What are we supposed to do again?" they asked sheepishly.

He facepalmed.

**ooo**

Carlos swam under the water with eyes opened wide, their sclera becoming red because of the clorox. From down here, he could get a view of many people's legs that were swimming in the Palm Wood's pool. Some were skinny, others fleshy and portly; there was a pair of ridiculously good-looking model legs and another pair that he recognized all too well. Carlos swam towards them like a shark, and fastened his hands around the tan ankles, pulling them down. He giggled wildly, bubbles of water and carbon dioxide forming. The person came under the water, maniacally moving, and when Carlos saw his face his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"You're not James!" he emitted abruptly, words smothered and blurred by the thick, acidic water.

A burning sensation started to pound in his chest, tearing him slowly from the inside out. He blinked and stared for a second at the non-James, then shot up out of the water, inhaling a big gulp of humid air since the weather was currently cool yet viscous. The other person came up a second later with a red face, looking as if he'd gotten sunburned.

Carlos grinned apologetically. "Sorry, dude. I thought you were someone else…"

The other boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever," and swam away.

Feeling embarrassed and a bit light-headed, Carlos climbed out of the pool. He entered the lobby, ignored Bitter's nags about getting the floor wet, and took the elevator where he arrived in front of 2J's door. He opened it without hesitation, scanned the living room, but detected no signs that anyone or _someone_ was present. That is, until he turned around and bumped into Mrs. Knight, almost knocking the grocery bags out of her arms.

"Carlos!" she exclaimed, stunned.

"Oh! Sorry, Mrs. Knight… Uh, l-let me help you." He took the bags out of her arms, and set them on the kitchen counter.

"Are you looking for James?" she questioned so straightforwardly, crossing her arms just like Kendall had done earlier.

Carlos froze in his place, turned a very light red—sort of bothered to be found out in such an obvious way—and cowardly answered, "Yes. H-have you seen 'im?"

The woman shook her head. "Sorry, Carlos, I haven't." Then she gave a soft laugh. "I've been shopping."

"Did you bring the new sour Fruit Smackers?" he asked excitedly.

"They were sold out."

"Aw…"

"By the way, try asking Katie. She might know where he is. You know how protective James is of her…even though that's my job– Where is _she_, anyway?"

"Okay. Thanks, Mrs. Knight!" He ran out before he could hear any more of her random babbling.

He exited the apartment, entered the elevator and then stepped into the lobby. Once he was at the pool area again, he began his search, but ended up with no Katie, and so Carlos decided for the park. Instead, he found Logan—as always, being slapped by Camille, who was possibly rehearsing for a role. Carlos walked towards them, snickering low in his throat at Logan's odd faces when he received an unexpected smack to the face. By the time Carlos was close enough to talk to them moderately, they were stained a deep red.

"Um, guys—have you seen James anywhere?"

Camille stopped, and turned to Carlos. She got shocked a bit when she saw him in nothing but a pair of orange swim trunks, but redeemed herself and slowly answered, "Nope. Not yet, though," she replied sincerely.

"Logan?"

The other boy took the time to rub his cheek, groaning, before he answered, "Haven't seen him since the studio… Maybe he's with Kendall?"

"Do you know where _he_ is?"

"Just saw him here about twenty minutes ago…"

"With Jo," added Camille, earning a curious look from Logan.

Carlos thanked them and left. He inspected the whole park, but there was no Kendall, Jo, Katie or James. Carlos sighed to himself, his irritation meter rising up to a mellow yellow. His feet were tired by the time he arrived at the nearest ice cream shop—seeming as he wasn't wearing any shoes—figuring he needed a sweet treat while he rested a bit, but instead found Kendall there, sharing a huge banana split with Jo, and immediately forgot all about his tiredness. He entered the store promptly, the ring of the bell ringing resonantly in his ears for only half a second before he stood in front of the couple's table and it faded away. They seemed to sense his awkward presence because they coyly turned their heads, mouths stuffed with ice cream and bananas.

"Have you guys seen James?"

They shook their heads, then tried to gulp down the ice cream, careful not to get a brain freeze.

Carlos was about to leave with hopelessness in his heart when Kendall called him. "Wait, Carlos!"

"Huh?"

"I think I remember now… Saw him by the pool–"

"I was there earlier," interrupted Carlos, remembering the person he'd mistaken for James.

"Have you tried your room?" suggested Jo. "He's probably in there."

"I doubt that," retorted Kendall, "James isn't like that. Maybe he's looking for you, too, Carlos."

The raven eyed Kendall for a second. "Okay, fine… Bye Kendall, Jo. Sorry for interrupting your date…"

Jo smiled. "It's okay. And I'm sure you'll find James soon."

He left, feeling empty, Jo's comment failing to console him. He headed back to the Palm Woods, and just spotted Katie behind some bushes, holding a pair of black binoculars to her eyes, evidently spying on someone. Not wanting to ruin her fun, he tiptoed towards her and crouched down beside her.

"Katie, have you seen James?" he whispered.

"His room," she quickly replied.

Carlos was taken aback, but then regained what little conscious had been left in his mind during that moment. "Thanks," he said. It felt like extreme déjà vu going back in the lobby, elevator and the apartment. He could smell what Mrs. Knight was cooking, but wasn't exactly sure what and didn't bother to pay attention. He opened the door of his room reluctantly and poked his head in; James was on his bed, sleeping gracefully and soundlessly like a tired toddler. Carlos smiled—more liked smirked, and quietly closed the door. He made his way towards the brunette, pushed aside his silky hair, and put his lips right next to his sleeping ear.

"_James!_"

The tall boy woke up and almost fell off his bed. "Carlos! Gah, I was _sleeping!_"

Carlos put on an angelic face. "I was looking for you, Jamie."

"Oh, were you?" James sounded sarcastic and bitter.

"Mhm. I missed you so much," the raven said seductively as he swung his legs over James' waist, creating a rough riding position. "Can you fill my empty heart again?"

James blushed at that. "Not right now."

Carlos, heavily shocked by his boyfriend's answer, went still and furrowed his eyebrows. "Is something wrong? Are you sick?"

James sighed. "Kinda…"

"I-I can go make some chicken noodle soup if–"

"I'm not literally sick, Carlos. It's something else."

"Okay, what is it?"

James almost refused to reply, but then saw Carlos' irresistible impatient look and blurted out, "It's you."

"Me?" Carlos cocked his head to the side.

"Or maybe it's me," James added tediously.

"What do you mean? Make your mind up, James!" The irritation meter rose up to a dark gold; maybe it was the weather that was making him act like this—or maybe it was the fact that he'd been looking for James for nearly an hour, and then it turned out that he was acting strange; too strange for his tastes.

"It's… It's– I'm bored."

"Bored?"

The raven found it hard to believe. How in the Sam heck could James be bored with someone like Carlos, a person who is constantly bouncing all around him, plus the additional girls who occasionally trample or chase him—the ones who completely ignore James and Carlos' _official_ relationship. But maybe it was something else that bored James. Carlos had just jumped to the conclusion that James was tired of _him_, which the raven thought completely impossible. He stared at the brunette, and nervously rocked his body a bit before he ceased all insecure thoughts.

"Bored with what?" James didn't answer—and that was when Carlos came up with the most ridiculous idea that it wasn't even funny. His voice almost cracked when he spoke, "Are you cheating on me? Do you like another person?"

James was stupefied and amazed for a moment—and nearly laughed out loud by the preposterous answers Carlos was hallucinating with; but then he saw his face—one that resembled a broken puppy—and stopped himself before he could. He sat up—a bit troublesome to do since Carlos was straddling him—and planted a sweet kiss on the raven's lips. It couldn't have been clearer because when he pulled away he smiled, and Carlos returned the smile, which was shortly replaced by a frown. He punched James' shoulder, all the while scowling at his maybe-not-so-truthful boyfriend.

"You liar," he said in his calm, accusing voice that always chilled James for a reason. "You'll only do that just to make me feel better." Then he growled.

James, knowing the meaning of that growl oh so well, shook his head quickly and decided to spill out what he had wanted to hide under obscure curtains. "I'm bored of our–" But he failed again to say what he wanted to.

Carlos quit growling, and added slowly, "Of our…relationship?"

James' blush painted his whole face now, looking like a ripe tomato with human facial features. "Something like that…but not exactly."

It took Carlos a literal whole minute to comprehend what James was saying, or at least trying to say. Carlos was hurt—not necessarily, but it really was something when his boyfriend didn't get turned on by him anymore. "Is it m–"

"No, it's not you. It's just…today in the bathroom…there was something missing. I think." The words that he was saying didn't match what he was actually thinking. It was awkward speaking, but he didn't want to give Carlos the wrong impression. "I just wanna try something…something…"

"New?" answered Carlos boldly, giving the stuttering brunette a meek smile. "You're tired of the same thing we do over and over again…? Okay, um… Would you _like_ to try something new? Is that it?" Carlos could feel his hopelessness dissolve. James wanted to try something new—it wasn't a big thing to worry about. Every couple went through this, right?

James gave him a playful scowl, and sighed out a soft 'sure' that contained hidden satisfaction.

"A-alright, then…" answered the raven as he pursed his lips.

Carlos, not entirely sure how to start 'something new'—since the question had just popped instinctively into his mind—shyly took out his member from his damp swim trunks, making James' lips twitch a little. He then took James' hand, which was limp like a noodle, and wrapped it around his cock. He looked at the brunette, and realized he wasn't going to jerk him off willingly anytime soon, so he put a hand around James' and started to pump himself slowly.

Carlos whined low in his throat, and once James heard this his hand started moving freely with Carlos'; all the while, the brunette's cheeks were tinted a dark crimson. Eventually, Carlos took his hand away, and started rocking his hips to his boyfriend's touch as his whines gained a high pitch and resonant volume. Before he could release, James let go, leaving the small boy dumbfounded and yearning for more.

James was on the verge of smirking at the sight, but he looked at the raven instead with questionable eyes and pink, parting lips that it made Carlos predict what he was thinking. "Got any other ideas?"

Carlos blushed at the thought, and almost recommended whipped cream and melted chocolate for some reason, but figured it was way too kinky for them to start taking on that habit. "How about…the sixty-nine?" He was smiling now, like it was something so simple and innocent to say; unless the boy was talking about math, which was not at all likely.

James raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know the name of that?"

Carlos almost blushed, but realized James was testing him, and answered with a slightly-strained voice, "I-I know these things, too…" Then, as if something clicked inside him, he spoke, trying his best to be sensual without smiling like a three year old. He inched his face close to James', and whispered, "What? Don't _you_ know what it means?" That got James going red again. Carlos giggled at that. "It means that…I suck your dick…and you get me prepared, alright?"

James choked on his breath, astounded. "_Yeah_, I _know_…" he answered unsurely before he gave in, and started to rid himself and Carlos of all their clothes.

After that episode, the raven was now on top of him, face to face with James' erection. Carlos moved his head down, took the length into his mouth slowly, and heard James groan. As he sucked on the head, he felt his cheeks being spread gingerly and a wet, soft muscle caress around his hole. He stopped altogether and began breathing softly yet irregularly as the muscle drove itself inside him while his cheeks were being squeezed.

Reminding himself that he wasn't the only one receiving pleasure in this position, he moved to lick the side of James' cock, tightening his grip on the bottom. Following that was a yelp that came from James' throat. Carlos thoroughly enjoyed that and continued, teasing the length with his tongue and stroking it with his hand at the same time. Meanwhile, James decided to take his own tongue away and heard a vague, anxious whimper that came from Carlos' side.

A winning smile played on the brunette's lips as he swirled his tongue around his fingers and jabbed one into his boyfriend's entrance, earning a scratchy moan. Then he inserted two, followed by several scissoring motions; with each minute that passed he added a finger, so now he was at three, then four and that's when Carlos bit him. He'd gone too far and now James was struggling to contain in a painful scream. Carlos had bitten his _dick_. He tried to get over it by pushing on the raven's spot hard enough that it made Carlos return the scream. The game went on until James gave up at a whole fist and purple bruises covering his entire member. After they recovered, James heard Carlos pant heavily and felt the heat of his skin become cold for a brief second as Carlos lifted himself up and landed on the bed with a gentle plop.

"Okay, what else do you recommend, Doctor?" said James as he crawled on top of Carlos.

The raven giggled nervously and looked away. "Um…" He didn't know it was this hard. It was extremely embarrassing saying all these things. "You could…let me ride you."

James smiled cheekily. "Sounds good."

That being said, Carlos was once again straddling James, sliding down on the tall boy's cock easily since he had been stretched to the point were two cocks could fit inside him, forgetting all about the lubrication—again. His hole had already swallowed half of it, and without giving it another thought, he slammed down and a scream ripped out from his throat, seeming as his prostate had been hit. Carlos went still, dropping his head. Amid that, James' breath was quickening with each moment that Carlos didn't move. Finally, the raven began to drive his hips back and forth, feeling James' dick grind inside him. He started off slow, and gained speed quickly. Two minutes later, Carlos was bouncing on the tall boy's length, gasps and moans exiting his lips. Then, suddenly, they went tense; while James was still inside of Carlos, he'd grabbed the raven's hips and forcefully steadied their rhythm to an edgy stop.

Carlos looked puzzled. "What are you doing?" his voice sounded weary.

James propped himself up on his elbows, and looked at Carlos with a cocky expression. "What other ways you got?" He seemed delighted and intrigued by the small boy's different than usual ideas, and he wanted to find out more; he was treating Carlos like a sex genius, and truthfully, the raven felt very overwhelmed by his new, temporary rank.

Carlos almost recommended the whipped cream and melted chocolate again. "Sideways…?" he said bashfully.

"Sideways?" repeated James. The raven nodded slowly, but didn't budge. "Okay, but if you wanna do it sideways you know that you have to move, right?"

Carlos' mind snapped out of its shy trance and he nodded again, vigorously, with a surprised look on his face. He bit his bottom lip harshly as he felt James' cock slowly slide out of him with ease when he lifted himself off the tall boy. James then sat on his knees, and without a warning, he quickly circled his arms around the small boy's waist from behind and pulled him close to himself. Carlos, in response, flinched violently from the unexpected reflex, and was about to hit James on the stomach with his elbow, but then came back to reality and realized where he was.

"James–"

"Yes?" James' voice sounded warm and cozy.

Carlos blushed and understood what James was doing; he shook his head, giving the brunette the chance to resume. James lifted Carlos' leg, locking his hand under it to keep Carlos from falling. The raven then positioned himself sideways, feeling the taller boy's breath on his neck, and the hardness of his abs against his back. James entered him with the slyest movement, and once he savoured the sweet and spicy thrill of doing it the second time, he started to slam into Carlos, leaving the slightest of gentleness out of his actions.

Carlos' whines bounced on and off the walls of the room, echoing everywhere that Mrs. Knight could probably hear them—or had already. James, on the other hand, moaned softly, the sound getting covered up by the raven's girly cries. He thrusted in and out of Carlos, hard and fast, causing for his grip on Carlos' leg to loosen, but he caught him just in time before the small boy could fall. James instantly slowed down, but managed to keep up the pleasure level at a high point. The position wasn't durable though; they soon returned to the position they knew and enjoyed. Carlos' back was on the bed, his chest rising up and down as James latched his other leg over his shoulder and resumed.

"James!" moaned Carlos as his spot was hit.

While this kept going on, sweat was forming on their legs, backs, foreheads, stomachs and lips. James licked his lips, tasting the salty liquid, simultaneously enjoying the sound their skins made when they came into sharp contact, and then ripped away from each other like honey stuck between two pieces of paper.

"Carlos…" The brunette gritted his teeth. "I'm about to–"

Something snapped inside him, rippled and James jerked forward, stomach touching Carlos' as he pressed his lips and teeth against the raven's pulsing neck. He heard Carlos let out a shaky, strained cry, obviously because his teeth where harshly digging into his neck, tearing through the soft skin. There was a muffled squeal that erupted in the brunette's throat as he came inside the Latino, the release taking all the burned energy out of him. James breathed heavily, lips scrunched into a tired frown. He pulled out with a groan once he had regained his breath back, then noticed something was dribbling down his lower stomach.

"J-James…" Carlos was blushing, his face the colour of a strawberry—even the tip of his dick looked pinker than usual, leaking with white, sticky cum he'd just released out of the blue.

"When did you…?" James was speechless.

"When you bit me…" Carlos blushed harder.

James pressed his lips together, and scrolled his eyes down to look at the several teeth marks he'd left on Carlos' neck. He got flustered, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I didn't notice I was doing it."

"No wonder." The raven turned his head to the side, and revealed another pair of similar bite marks on the other side of his neck. "You made these when we were in the restroom… Now everyone will think I have hickeys! Is it purple yet?" Carlos looked worried.

James was quiet, his eyes locked on the mark on the small boy's abused neck. "Carlos…that's not a hickey…" he muttered, and leaned forward.

Quickly, he grabbed the raven's shoulders, and sunk his teeth next to the fresh mark. Carlos screamed, half bothered and half in pain; maybe it was too unbearable because a louder scream ripped from his throat, and he kicked James off him. He panted wildly, touched his neck and felt the newest mark, tender and wet. "I didn't ask for a third hickey!"

James shook his head and smiled as if nothing had happened. "It's not a hickey."

Carlos scowled. "Did your brain get knocked o–"

"No. Listen, it's not a hickey." He rose from the bed, and dressed in a fresh pair of boxers, then urged the raven to do the same. Once they were both half-dressed, James took Carlos' hand, and dragged him inside their bathroom. He turned on the light, and pushed the smaller boy in front of the mirror, then turned his head, pointing at the side of his neck where he'd just recently bitten; both marks, coloured a light red, connected perfectly to form a bizarre-looking heart.

"It's a love bite."

Carlos' face went hot, and he raised his hand to the 'heart' to cover it up, and then moved it slightly to peak at it; it actually looked like a heart. Not perfect, but it did. "So does this mean you're…okay now?"

James was taken off guard by the turn in conversation; he'd almost forgotten about that problem he'd admitted, seeming as the sex had made that awkwardness disappear, and it made his face grow almost as hot as Carlos'. "Y-yeah… I guess i-it was just some kind of a short phase?"

"Are you sure…?"

"Pretty sure, yeah."

Carlos smiled mischievously. "Oh, because, uh…I think _I'm _going through one of those phases now," he murmured.

"Huh–"

James didn't have time to finish because Carlos had already jumped him, nibbling his neck as if it was chew toy. When he pulled away, he beamed at the heart he'd temporarily engraved into his boyfriend's neck. "Now you have one, too," he cooed.

James raised his eyebrows, smiled and chuckled, then pulled Carlos back down for a sultry yet romantic kiss.

The next day, seeming as the idea wouldn't take the decision to leave his mind, Carlos timidly suggested hot, melted chocolate and whipped cream that he almost exploded from embarrassment and the tangled words that were coming out of his mouth; but he asked in the shyest voice that James didn't deny his clumsy request. Later, they spent the whole afternoon taking showers together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I know the title is weird… XD

Hope you enjoyed, though. [:


End file.
